In most casinos, floor space is at a premium. It is the desire of casino management therefore to make the most efficient use of the space available in order to maximize revenue to the casino.
This objective is complicated by the fact that the demand for certain table games such as the card game 21 or Blackjack tends to be seasonal in nature. It has been a common casino practice to provide sufficient tables for these games to accommodate peak customer demand which may only occur two or three times a year. The result of this practice has been that a number of such tables stand idle much of the time taking up valuable floor space.